Apprentice
by Victorian Bombshell
Summary: Dr. Barlow tries everything she possibly can to prove her accusations about Deryn to be correct - including making the soldier her apprentice.


** Written at midnight when I was supposed to be sleeping and my job was only a few hours away. I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write. Finished a month later.**

**So, the idea for this is pretty much Dr. Barlow trying anything and everything she can to pry into Deryn's life and determine who she really is. I hope to make this an interesting story. :)**

**Disclaimer: The Leviathan Series belongs to Scott Westerfeld, not me.**

**Any suggestions would be appreciated.**

* * *

><p>The long and tedious day had finally tolled to an end after much bickering, crude words, and insults were strewn around the ship by both midshipman and captains alike.<p>

Deryn nonchalantly sighed, letting her eyebrows furrow in the process. She had just been dismissed for supper, and was thankful for it, too. It seemed as though half the ship could hear her gut grumble and churn, quite like the ship's own belly they currently resided in. However, the new mechanics that Alek and his crew had just installed muted a considerable level of noise near her shift area, so Deryn knew that none of her acquaintances could have possibly heard the thunderous roars that her stomach had omitted.

The Leviathan had not touched the ground in quite some time, and its inhabitants were growing more restless as each day passed. Men on the crew often complained of not being able to spend their money freely on alcohol, women, and useless trinkets.

"Silly men..." Deryn muttered under her breath in a disappointed haste.

Well, she thought, the lady boffin seems not to be very affected by all of this behavior. But it wasn't fair; she didn't have to put her identity under wraps (literally) and pretend to be 'one of the boys'. Of course Dr. Barlow didn't know how it could possibly affect the moodiness of a young soldier in her unique situation. She hadn't a clue. But Deryn was determined to keep it that way.

A brisk knock on the door pried the young soldier's eyes unwillingly open. Deryn groaned and clenched her eyes, smacking her face into the uncomfortably sturdy pillow. She yelled an unintelligent response at the door, which was completely muffled by the fact that she was speaking into a pillow. Another knock followed the outburst.

"Mr. Sharp, I know you're in there. Open the door."

A serious and regal voice rang out and penetrated her ears - a female voice.

It was Dr. Barlow.

Deryn's eyes shot wide open as she leapt out of bed, her feet desperately hopping on the fabricated wooden floor as she grabbed for her trousers and tried to force them up her legs, but to no avail. A few fumbles with the buttons of her stark white uniformed shirt hid the exposed bandages wrapped around her chest quite nicely. Deryn's fingers reached up and straightened out her messy hair from tossing and turning as she slept. Finally, once she looked in the mirror and passed her own rigorous inspection, only then did she open the door.

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Sharp. I'm sure the whole ship is awake now, thanks to the ruckus you created while getting dressed," Dr. Barlow uttered, as if trying to make up for the sound by speaking as quietly as possible. Of course, Deryn knew that the boffin was only toying with her; she noted the brightness in the lady boffin's eyes and a small, quirky smile threatened to break out on her thin lips.

A scheming smile. One she was all too familiar with.

Deryn nervously shifted from foot to foot, studying those playful features, waiting for a continuance in spoken words. Because the unspoken ones had caused her to grow rather uncomfortable. The young soldier did not like to be left wondering what was spinning around in one's mind during a rather testing moment. She wanted to know.

However, knowing Dr. Barlow, this information would be impossible to gather until the words willingly came out of her delicate mouth.

"I was wondering," the dignified voice penetrated into the air of her cold cabin and sped into her open ears. Deryn looked up in curious intentions.

"Yes, Dr. Barlow?"

Those were her first words that morning, and the usual hint of gruffness usually portrayed was gone. In its place was a small, feminine voice that squeaked. Deryn's eyes widened and she hastily coughed, trying to play the slip-up as a simple effect of hormones.

To no avail.

The sneaky boffin studied her with watchful eyes.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," the woman spoke slowly in a mock tone, allowing a coy smile to grace her features. "I was wondering if you'd like to help me with my errands today? I need a helping hand with Tazza as well."

Deryn's pupils flitted to the side, and she muttered, "Not that I'd have any choice."

The soldier looked up to the boffin and saw that she had heard her. Apparently Dr. Barlow decided to ignore it.

"Great. Come meet me after you've finished having breakfast with the other soldiers. I'll be waiting," the lady boffin said.

As soon as she had shown up, she left, walking with an over-confidence in her walk that left Deryn wondering what was revolving in that mind of hers, what thoughts she had been slyly grinning about. She had a feeling she'd never know.

"G'morning, Alek," Deryn greeted, pulling a chair out next to her best friend. With a clink, she placed her steaming breakfast onto the table. The smell of seasoned sausages beckoned her stomach as she went to sit down.

"'Morning, Dylan," the young prince muttered between chews of his eggs.

"Charming. Didn't they teach you not to do that in royal school?" Deryn chuckled, picking at the food on her plate. Alek grinned.

Done chewing now, Alek turned to her with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Well, yes. But it's nice to break the rules sometimes, you know?"

"Mmhm. You're such a rebel," she told him, taking a bite out of the salted eggs on the tip of her fork. She didn't mention that she, too, was being rebellious by dressing as a lad to enter the British Air Force. That surely would have made for awkward conversation.

"Do you have to walk Tazza today?" Alek asked, taking one final bite of his eggs before finishing them off.

Deryn rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Aye, but I don't know what else the lady boffin wants me to do."

Alek rose one eyebrow inquisitively.

"For some reason, she knocked on my door pretty early this morning. None of the other boys were up yet. Although I probably woke them up, with the racket I created... Anyway, she asked me to see her after breakfast here. She said she needs help with some things," Deryn explained, letting the fork in her fist move along with her hand gestures.

"But why wake you up earlier? She could have just waited to speak with you at breakfast," Alek wondered. His eyebrows scrunched up with thought.

Deryn sighed. "This is the boffin we're talking about. She's always trying to be a clever boots. Like this morning, I knew that she was up to something. It's... kind of freaking me out."

"Count Volger is like that as well. Never really get used to it, though... Well," Alek said, clapping his friend on the back. "You'd better fill me in once you get off tonight."

Deryn unhappily groaned. "When I signed up for the air service, this wasn't really what I had in mind," she muttered.

Alek heartily laughed and responded, "I'm sure it won't be too bad. You can tell me what happened over dinner. How about that?"

Deryn felt her knees buckle. She was relieved that she was sitting down.

"Uhm... okay," she squeaked.

Alek didn't seem to notice the sudden change of frequency. "I have to go help out down near the belly of the ship. It seems as though some of our walker's parts need a few repairs. Bye, Dylan!" the boy said cheerily before walking out of the room, sending a wave her way.

And with the butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach, she suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Deryn pushed away her plate and smiled.


End file.
